Iron Man: Armored Avenger
Iron Man: Armored Avenger is an American animated TV show based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck and Jack Kirby. The series set in the mid-1990s. Cast & Characters Roger Craig Smith as Tony Stark/Iron Man Khary Payton as Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes Catherine Taber as Pepper Potts Rino Romero as Happy Hogan David Kaye as Edwin Jarvis Tara Strong as Bethany Cabe Drake Bell as Hank Pym/Ant-Man Anthony Ruivivar as Gene Khan/Mandarin Eric Bauza as Wong-Chu James Arnold Taylor as Marc Scarlotti/Whiplash Patrick Seitz as Paul Ebersol/Fixer Jonathan Frakes as Justin Hammer John DiMaggio as Spymaster, Count Luchino Nefaria Brian Bloom as Bruno Hogan/Melter Troy Baker as David Cannon/Whirlwind Nolan North as Sloan Alden/Frostbite Townsend Coleman as Edwin Cord Alan Tudky as Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo Episodes Season 1 # After returning to America, young wealthy billionaire CEO and brilliant inventor Tony Stark build an iron suit and travel to China to battle against Chinese terrorist Wong-Chu, the one who responsible for kidnapping and nearly killing him. # As Tony begin balance as both a superhero and a billionaire CEO, he begin battling an villain named Whiplash, who is armed with a pair of energy-based whips build into his wrists. Following his fight with Whiplash, Tony learn that he is working for a criminal mastermind named the Fixer and learn that he seek to copy and create the Iron Man armors for himself. # Following Wong-Chu's defeat, the mysterious Mandarin appear to challenge Iron Man with his ten mystical rings, the Makluan Rings. While that, Tony meet Chinese business Gene Khan, who he hide secrets from him. # Seeking to uncover the secret of the Iron Man armors, businessman and head CEO of Hammer International Justin Hammer hires international spy Spymaster to discover Iron Man's secrets. While that, Tony struggling of hiding his secrets from Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Jarvis. # After a fight with an upgraded Whiplash, Tony begin creating another Iron Man armor suit in order of defeating the upgraded Whiplash, who he has kidnap Pepper. During the fight, Tony reveal his secrets to Pepper, whom she promise of not to tell. # Believing that Iron Man would wipe the Maggia out of extinction, the paranoid head Maggia leader Count Luchino Nefaria seek to destroy Iron Man by gaining tech from Fixer where Maggia member Bruno Hogan gain a device that can melt though anything, including Iron Man. Now calling himself the "Melter", he begin a crime spree while melting though anything. Now, it's all up to Iron Man to stop him as well while dealing a enemy who can melt anything. # While enjoying on a peaceful day, Tony soon gear into action where he encounter an criminal know as Whirlwind who stealing Stark Enterprises tech while spinning like a tornado. While trying to stop Whirlwind from stealing more tech, Iron Man find himself gaining help from size-changing superhero Ant-Man where the two set out to stop Whirlwind. But, the two soon learn that Whirlwind is working for the Fixer so he can create his own Iron Man armor suit. After defeating Whirlwind while Fixer able to escape with some of the tech, Tony reveal his identity to Ant-Man, whom the latter also reveal his identity as young inventor Hank Pym, and the two thank of forming a group together someday. # Planning an revenge on Iron Man, the Mandarin begin bring in former Maggia gangster Sloan Alden to become the ice-powered supervillain Frostbite where he sent him to find and kills Iron Man. But however, Frostbite begin rebel against him and seek to unleash an deadly icy storm on the Big Apple where Iron Man must figure a way of how to defeat the frost-powered villain. # Edwin Cord, head CEO of Cordco and business rival of Tony Stark, seek to get rid of Tony by hiring Spymaster to murder Tony Stark during an meeting with the Broad of Directors. But however, Spymaster somehow, in a way, accidentally trigger the alarm. Because of this, Happy is in charge of saving Tony 24/7, but he know that he can't protect him 24/7 as Edwin seek to gives Spymaster an few upgrade in order to get rid Tony out of the picture. # Upon of finally creating his own Iron Man-esque armor suit, Fixer dubbed it the "Crimson Dynamo" armor where he bring in Russian criminal Anton Vanko to pilot the suit and battles against Iron Man. Meanwhile, Pepper juggling with keeping Tony's secrets from Rhodey, Jarvis and Happy. # After being defeated by the Crimson Dynamo, Tony begin building another Iron Man armor to battle the Crimson Dynamo. While that, Rhodey, Jarvis and Happy uncover Tony's secrets. After Tony, in his new suit, defeat the Crimson Dynamo and Whiplash, Rhodey left in furious. # Feeling betray yet confuse, Rhodey begin to feel like nothing until he met up with Gene and the two begin to talk and hang out together where Rhodey learn that Gene was in that kind of incident before. While Tony set to apologize to Rhodey. But, he have to deal with an revenge-hungry Whirlwind. After dealing with Whirlwind, Rhodey arrives where he told Tony that he sorry for being furious while Tony also say sorry to him that he was Iron Man. So, the two agree and became friend again where Tony think of building a armor for him. # After learning Tony is Iron Man, Jarvis begin to feel unimportant until he remember of how Tony's parents were killed in a accident and raising him. Meanwhile, Anton seek vengeance on Iron Man. # The Mandarin returns and seek to challenge Iron Man. However, Wong-Chu return and vow to seek his revenge on Iron Man since their first encounter. Meanwhile, Tony encounter Bethany Cabe, an old friend from his high school years. # # Trivia *